


The Coriander Dress

by LittleMaisy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMaisy/pseuds/LittleMaisy
Summary: (NSFW)You, MC, have been through a lot with your new love Saeran. It's been a year since you two escaped an ill fate, and you are now hosting your second RFA fundraising Party. Things seem to go very well, except Saeran doesn't like the way some of the guests are staring at you and that dress you're wearing.





	The Coriander Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk, and was kinda impressed so I later decided I might as well post it, so please forgive any typos.

 

   The party hummed with life as guests around you chatted away with each other, the RFA doing the same. Jaehee had outdone herself preparing the venue once more, while Jumin and Zen entertained the guests. Searan stuck close to your side, still nervous around so many people, holding your hand the whole time. Having him so close might have been what kept you energetic through out the large gathering, and thankfully Jumin was the only one to give speeches as the new head of the RFA instead of you, who was only in charge of guests. This party was a special one though. 

   It had been an entire year since you met Saeran, and you wanted to do something special for him. However as you stood in the center of the noisy gala, you grew frustrated at your inability to think of something to surprise with with. You already seemed to do thing the both of you loved every day. You cooked together, shared a garden, shared a home... You're life together was perfect, but you wanted to give him more. As you were thinking this his hand suddenly squeezed yours making you look up at him with concern. He simply smiled back at you.

   "You looked like you were thinking really hard about something." He admitted; "Is something bothering you?" You shake your head.

   "No, I was just thinking how quickly time passes." You squeeze his hand back, but then he lets your hand go and a look of surprise crosses your face as he wraps his arm around your waist.

   "It's been a wonderful year, hasn't it?" He says in such a warm way that you feel your heart melt all over again. You're about to say something when he suddenly pulls you even closer and you notice him glancing around quite a bit. You hadn't notice before, or maybe you had been trying to ignore it, but you had been getting quite a few looks from some of the more forward guests. You began to regret you choice in attire a small bit, but the tight fitted green flared dress with white coriander flowers speckled across the hem was the one formal dress you had that could be worn in this warm weather. 

   Saeran took your hand again and led you out of the main ballroom and through a hallway where staff scurried back and forth with food and drinks for the party. He led you out into a closed off alleyway littered with stomped out cigarettes, likely where the staff would hang out whenever they had time for a break. You took a deep breath of fresh air, not realizing just how stuffy it had been in the room until now. Saeran wrapped his arm around you again and held you close. His warm breath on your neck made you shiver pleasantly as you returned the embrace. 

    "Sorry... I didn't like how they were all staring at you, I-... My chest started to hurt a little, and I just wanted to take you away..." You kissed his forehead, his cheek, his neck, then placed one last soft one on his lips with a small smile.

   "Do you feel better now?" He nodded, with a small blush covering his nose. You stood there a moment longer before wondering if the others were looking for the two of you, but before you could say anything to Searan, he had leaned the two of you against the wall of the building, pinning you under him. 

   "Let's stay out here a while longer..." He mumbled. You laughed a little to yourself but didn't protest. He seemed more flustered than usual, so maybe he really needed the fresh air. That's what you thought until he started kissing down your neck sending shivers through your whole body. You could feel yourself melting under him as hands ran up and down your arms and held you in place. He had kissed you like this before. He seemed to worship you, kissing your hands, wrists, arms, neck, shoulders, anywhere his lips could reach. But this felt different somehow. This time, he seemed... hungry. He kissed your neck and collarbone almost feverishly, like he was desperate. One of his hand left your arm and fell to your hip then slid down to your thigh to tease at the hem of your dress. You were already helpless and panting a little when he spoke up again. "I want to be the only one who gets to stare at you like that... The only one who will sees you in your coriander dress." He smiled and laughed a little. "Have I told you the meaning of the coriander flower?" 

   "You haven't..." You manage a quiet response through your shaking breaths as his hand starts to wander up your dress, his thumb pressing against the inside of your thigh as he kisses you with a soft groan. As soon as he pulls away from the kiss he leans down and lifts up your skirt, and you can feel the cold breeze brush against your wetness.

   "It's a symbol for lust" He seems to purr, looking up at you lovingly. His tongue follows his thumb and traces up your inner thigh before pressing his lips to your panties and sucking on your mound, making your legs damper by the second. All you can do is sigh and lean against the building to support your trembling legs, the old bricks scratching you slightly. He tugs your panties down and looks up at you with such love that your chest feels warm, and the heat seems to burst when he presses his mouth to your exposed folds and begins massaging your insides with his tongue. Pleasure pools in your stomach and feels as if its dripping down your legs as you let out small whimpers.

   When he pulls away again he stands back up and kisses you with a passion you didn't know he had. It was a tender, wanting kiss and when you broke away he had pulled his waistband down to free his standing cock, already hard and throbbing painfully, begging for your attention. He pins you against the wall again, lifting your leg with one hand and gripping his length with the other, teasing your entrance with the tip making you rock your hips with need.

   "Saeran... please..." You beg him between gasps. He nips at your neck and gently, ever so slowly pushes himself into you, making you both groan. He almost immediately picks up the pace, steadily rocking his hips, pulling almost all the way out before pushing his heat all the way back in. You could barely stand, leaning against him as he pressed your back and hips against the wall, making you weaker with each thrust. "S-Saer- ran..! Ngh-! hah P-please... don't ho- old back.! -Ah!" You begged between whimpers and moans. He lifted you up and picked up your other leg, bracing both of your bodies against the building and thrusting up into you faster and harder, losing his rhythm as both of you got close to you edge. His head fell to your chest, moaning your name over and over like a prayer. You could feel him slowly tensing up all around you and something snapped inside your belly sending a shock of pleasure over you. Feeling you orgasm around his cock and hearing you gasp out his name sent him over the edge as well and with a few last thrusts his cock twitched and burst inside you coating your pussy and making you shiver against the burning sensation. He continued to hold you close not letting go, kissing your neck and whispering thanks and other sweet nothings to you as you both tried to compose yourselves. 

   " Y/N... Let's ditch the party and go home."


End file.
